Señorita Fondo de Bikini
by energiafenix
Summary: En Fondo de Bikini empieza el certamen de belleza "Señorita Fondo de Bikini" en donde solo participan las mas hermosas y talentosa. Bajo este concepto, a Bob Esponja se le ocurre inscribir a Arenita en la competencia sin que ella lo sepa y sin tomar en cuenta que ella detesta este tipo de cosas. Pero ¿Ella cambiaria de opinión y concursaría?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **Inscripciones abiertas. Creo que ella debería ganar.**

* * *

Era un día normal en Fondo de Bikini, y como cualquier otro día, comenzó en el crustáceo cascarudo, solo que esta vez antes de lo esperado alguien llego con grandes noticias y creando un gran alborota a su paso.

-¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, ¡PAPI! ¿Dónde ESTAS?

-Pensé que estabas en el centro comercial con tus amigas Perlita.

-Así era hasta que vi este anuncio.

-¿Señorita Fondo de Bikini? Perlita, ¿no eres un poco joven para estas cosas?

-Claro que no, cumplo con la edad mínima requerida, además de que si soy la ganadora disfrutare de la fama, el glamour, ser la envidia de todas las chicas cuando me vena vistiendo la ropa de altos diseñadores por la reina de la belleza.

-Todo lo que una chica pueda desear.- diciéndolo en tono sarcástico.

Claro sin mencionar los 2 millones de dólares que podre gastarlos en lo que yo quiera cuando yo ríe jactanciosamente.

Al oír esas palabras, no pudo evitar abren sus ojos de golpe- Entonces no perdamos tiempo, es decir…porque mira en la hermosa mujer en la que te has convertido, seguramente tus rivales en cuanto te vean saldrán corriendo antes de que siquiera empiece el espectáculo.

-Gracias papi, pero aun así necesito muchas cosas para poder tener la victoria asegurada.

-Nada es demasiado para mi Perlita, tu solo pídelo y yo te lo daré.

-¿En serio?, ¡oh papi eres el mejor! – lo levanta del suelo y le da un gran abrazo, pero en cuanto lo baja le da un "pequeño" pergamino a su querido padre.- En ese caso aquí están todas las cosas que necesito-.Y el pequeño pergamino solo se desenrollaba haciéndose cada vez más y más larga.-Entre las más importantes no olvide el maquillaje, ropa, zapatos el spa y salón de belleza pero de eso dos ya me hice cargo reservando una cita a las 4 y otra las 5 respectivamente cargando todos los gastos a tu tarjeta de crédito, eso no es problema ¿verdad?

Y con una voz temblorosa y una sonrisa forzada no le queda más que decir-Claro que No, cualquier cosa por mi hija.

Ella felizmente se despide besando a su padre en la frente y sale saltando por la puerta diciendo- ¡fama y fortuna, aquí voy!

-Yo y mi gran y se va entristecido a su oficina sin tomar en cuenta quien más pudo oír aquella conversación.

-¿Señorita Fondo de Bikini? ¿Porque Perlita estaría interesada en algo como eso?- pregunta Bob esponja inocentemente a Calamardo que está leyendo una revista.

-Acaso no escuchaste, lo que más anhelan todas las chicas es tener un título que diga "Mírenme todos. Soy la más encantadora, fabulosa y hermosa mujer de todos los tiempos que haya existido jamás".

-Cualquiera menos Arenita, ella dice que estos concursos son espectáculos denigrantes para las mujeres, además de que las que participan, son solamente unas descerebradas llenas de aire caliente con kilos y kilos de maquillaje en una cara que no podría ser más horribles que un estofado rancio de tres días a la intemperie …. O algo así creo que dice.

Comienza a reírse.- Apuesto que dice eso porque ella ni siquiera califico para uno en toda su vida.

-Lo dudo, ella fácilmente podría ganar no solo este certamen sino cualquier concurso de belleza en el mundo sin problemas.

-Si que tienes mucha confianza en ello, ¿no es cierto?. Bueno, si estas tan seguro porque no la inscribes.

\- Por supuesto que lo hare, así que prepárate a tragarte tus palabras Calamardo, porque muy pronto en Fondo de Bikini, la futura reina de belleza será la única e inigualable...¡Arenita Mejillas!

.

.

Más tarde en la casa de Bob esponja

-Gracias Patricio por ayudarme con mientras escribe en la computadora.

-No hay problema amigo.-dice mientras gira en su , ¿que estamos haciendo?

-Inscribimos a Arenita en un concurso de belleza, y ya que ambos somos sus dos mejores amigos, estamos llenando el formato de inscripción con lo que sabemos cada uno sobre ella. Por cierto ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de Arenita?

-Lo saque de un librito que encontré en su casa, pero es muy confuso. En unas partes habla acerca de su vida y en seguida tiene sumas raras con letras.

-Oh…bueno no importa, de todas formas gracias a eso ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos y lo único que falta es enviarlo.

-¿Y Arenita está de acuerdo con esto, al menos sabe algo de todo esto?

Estando muy relajado mientras gira a ver a Patricio -Ella lo entenderá, es más, será como una gran sorpresa cuando se entere, entonces ella me lo agradecerá y será muy feliz-se estira, se lleva las manos detrás de la cabeza y cruza las piernas.

-O podría estar muy enojada, dejar de ser nuestra amiga por meterla en una situación que ella aborrece con todo su ser, o en el peor de los casos ella podría pensar que quería incomodarla o hasta humillarla por ser el único mamífero en una competencia llena de lindas chicas marinas, culparte de todo esto, despedazándote miembro por miembro y dejarte completamente desfigurado en cuanto se entere que esto fue totalmente tu idea.

-Vamos Patricio ella no sería capaz de…-Abre sus ojos muy sorprendido al darse cuenta del gran malentendido que podría causar algo que el en un principio vio como "un amistoso gesto" hacia ella. –Muy bien ahora cuidadosamente voy a borrarlo y…

-Pero me gustan las sorpresas- dice mientras sale de la nada y se acerca a apretar el botón de envió que estaba al final del formulario de inscripción, pero rápidamente Bob Esponja lo detiene.

-¡Patricio, No! ¡No dejare que lo hagas!

-¡Pero quiero hacerlo!- y así empezaron a forcejear el uno contra el otro, hasta que finalmente Bob Esponja entiende lo que sucede y pone un alto a la situación.

-Espera, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, que tal si mejor vamos por un poco de helado a la cocina, vemos televisión y olvidamos todo lo ocurrido, porque no quiero que algo como que es lo que Arenita piense sobre esto arruine nuestra amista.

-Es cierto, siento la forma en cómo te empuje

\- No, yo lamento haberte metido en todo esto en primer lugar.

Estrecharon su mano en señal de tregua y Patricio no pierde tiempo para comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando Bob Esponja se levanta de la silla y comienza a reírse

-Puedes creerlo, estuvimos peleando por 5 minutos todo por oprimir un simple botonci…to -En ese momento no se dio cuenta que mientras decía esto se recargo accidentalmente sobre el teclado provocando algo que no debía pasar, quedando completamente congelado en su posición con los ojos muy abiertos mientras oía: "¡Mensaje enviado, gracias por su participación!"

-Ehh, Bob Esponja, creo que…

-Si Patricio, ya lo sé.

Después de un silencio incomodo de 30 segundos comienzan a reírse nerviosamente.

-Eres un tonto

-lo sé pero no más que tu

-y que creía que querías que nos olvidarnos del asunto

-Y sabes que es más gracioso

-¿Qué?

-Que cuando Arenita se entere de lo que hicimos, ella va venir por nuestras cabezas personalmente.

Pasa un momento para cuando dejan de reír para finalmente comenzar a correr en círculos y a gritar frenéticamente por todo el lugar. Estaban tan asustados que Bob Esponja comenzaba hacer maletas y hablaba de "empezar de nuevo", mientras que Patricio escribía su última voluntad y testamento, pero entre tanta histeria ambos chocan entre sí, volando todo lo que traían con ellos, y es cuando Bob Esponja se levanta, sobando su cabeza, prestando atención a la pantalla, dándose cuenta de lo que podría ser su última esperanza.

-¡PATRICIO, MIRA!-tomando la cabeza de Patricio para que viera la pantalla-Dice que para completar la inscripción, la participante debe asistir a las oficinas, cuya dirección estará en un correo que le enviaran.

-¿Y eso en que ayuda?

-Me dio una grandiosa idea. Sabemos que si Arenita ve el mensaje ella seguramente nos asesinara, pero supongamos que ella no ve ese mensaje porque "alguien" borra "accidentalmente" ese mensaje

-entonces ella no se podría enterar que está inscrita y…

-por lo tanto ella no podría ir a esas oficinas, lo que la dejaría fuera de la competencia, y aquí no pasó nada.

-¡Qué gran idea Bob Esponja!

-Gracias Patricio

-Pero ¿Cómo evitamos que lo vea?

-Muy buena pregunta.

* * *

Bueno este es el final del primer capitulo, espero que hayan disfrutado el comienzo de esta divertida historia. Procurare seguir publicando cada capitulo lo mas pronto posible. Si les gusto, por favor no olviden comentar. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **La selección. Espero salir vivo.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente. Bob Esponja y Patricio están listos para poner en marcha su plan maestro para no sufrir las consecuencias de sus acciones de la noche anterior.

-Muy bien, Patricio estoy listo para entrar- Hablándole desde sus radio mientras esta a las afueras del domo del árbol de Arenita.

-Oye- lo interrumpe- ¿ya llevas el libro morado que te di?

Busca en su bolsillo trasero.

-Si aquí lo tengo, no te preocupes lo devolveré antes de que ella note que no está.

Vuelve a guardarlo y comienza su misión. Se coloca su casco de agua y creando un túnel debajo del domo se mete rápidamente y al echar un vistazo rápido de su alrededor comienza a caminar sigilosamente hacia el árbol de Arenita, hasta que de repente...

-Escóndete, Arenita se acerca a tu posición.

-entendido- Sin pensarlo dos veces se esconde detrás del árbol.

Ella esta acercándose a su mesa de picnic, acomoda su Laptop sobre la mesa junto con un vaso limonada que bebía- Muy bien veamos que es lo que hay de nuevo el día de hoy- Dice esto mientras se sienta y enciende la computadora. Es entonces cuando a Bob Esponja se le ocurre una idea.

\- Patricio… Patricio… ¿Me copias?

-¡Fuerte y claro!

Tapa la radio rápidamente –SSSSSHHHH!No tan fuerte. Cambio de planes ¿Podrías llamar a Arenita y distraerla por 5 minutos?

-Entendido Capitán. EEhhhh… ¿en donde tienes tu teléfono?

\- Patricio vamos date prisa. Esta a punto de revisar sus mensajes- presiona a patricio mientras mira indefenso como ella esta ingresando a su correo electrónico.

La pagina carga.

Bob Esponja comienza a sudar y se muerde el labio inferior.

-Vamos. Que ya suene.

Sigue cargando la pagina, parece una eternidad.

El solo puede observar.

Se termina de cargar.

Se abre su correo.

-Oh no.

.

.

.

Suena el teléfono y Bob Esponja ya puede respirar tranquilo en cuanto ella se levanta y se va, dejando el correo abierto.

-Estuvo cerca- Se acerca rápidamente, mira la pantalla y revisa cada mensaje –Veamos ¿en donde estas? No, no, no ,no, este no es, no… un segundo ¿Quién es Randy? Así olvidaba que Arenita tiene un hermano. Vamos Esponja concéntrate, necesitas encontrar ese mensaje… Bingo.

\- Que sucede Bob?- Habla Patricio por la radio.

-Lo encontré Patricio y aun no lo lee.- deja la radio y continua con su misión- Ahora lo mandamos a aquí, "desea borrar este mensaje". Claro que si, y…Listo.

-Hurra. Nos salvamos.

-Hurra. Espera. Si tu estas hablando conmigo, ¿Quién distrae a Areni..

-¡Bob Esponja!. No esperaba verte por aquí

\- Ehh…Bueno yo estaba de paso y pensé ¿Por qué no visitar a mi mejor amiga en un día tan bonito y brillante?

\- Aahh, eres tan dulce.

-UUUUYYY- Bob tapa su bolsillo derecho.

-¿Qué fue eso?...

-OYE MIRA ALGO SE VA A ESTRELLAR CONTRA NOSOTROS-. La interrumpe y señala "algo" detrás de ella.

\- ¿Donde?- dice ella mirando hacia atrás

En el momento en que ella se voltea, saca la radio para apagarlo, pero al hacerlo se cae el libro que tenía en su bolsillo

-No. No lo veo- Cuando ella se voltea de regreso, rápidamente patea el librito debajo de la mesa y olvida apagar su radio.

-Oh bueno. Tal vez no fue nada. Y ya que estoy aquí que tal si hacemos un poco de KARA-TE- Haciendo su clásica pose de karateka.

-De acuerdo, pero después de revisar mis mensajes – dice esto mientras estira sus brazos.

\- Si crees que puedes buscar como vencerme en inter…

-Que raro. –Lo interrumpe- No recuerdo haber borrado ningún mensaje recientemente.

-Oh no- dice a sus adentros- Sabes acabo de recordar que… que tengo que … estar en otra parte.

-En serio ¿te vas tan pron… pero que- ve debajo de la mesa el librito morado, que curiosamente estuvo buscando toda la mañana.

Ella lo recoge y drásticamente cambia su cara alegre a una llena de ira. Bob Esponja nunca la había visto así, por lo que decidió que era mejor retroceder e ir hacia la puerta.

\- Oh, mira la hora, sí que es tarde. Sera mejor que me va..

-¡No des un paso más pantalones cuadrados!

-Arenita se lo que estas pensando y créeme no es tan malo como parece- Le dice mientras se ríe nerviosamente

-Entonces no me inscribiste a un concurso de belleza más aparte te robaste mi diario para tal vez…tener más información para la inscripción.

…

-De acuerdo es peor de lo que parece … Pero si me dejas explicarte seguro que pensaras que es algo muy gracioso…

Mientras tanto en la casa de Bob esponja, Patricio trata de hablar con Bob Esponja pero lo único que escucha es un grito desgarrador y después solo estática. Antes de que Arenita fuera por el, sale corriendo a su casa para esconderse, lo que no sabia era que Bob esponja aun seguía vivo solo que estaba completamente golpeado y al recuperar la conciencia se dio cuenta que estaba siendo arrastrado por Arenita de la pierna.

-Arenita adonde me llevas? Acaso es un lugar en donde no puedan oír mis gritos y jamas encuentren mi cuerpo.

-No- El respira aliviado- pero la idea no es mala. De cualquier forma, aun te necesito vivo para el centro comercial.

-El centro comercial? Pero…

-No creíste realmente que si no veía el mensaje se resolverían las cosas mágicamente, verdad? Debes aclararles que todo esto solo se trato de una broma y que en realidad tu no quieres que concurse, porque eso fue lo que paso, no es cierto?

El solo asienta con la cabeza de lo asustado que esta

-De acuerdo, ahora continuemos.

Después de unos minutos, llegan al centro comercial no tardan en ir al lugar en donde se hacia el registro para las inscripciones que eran mas parecidas a oficinas. Es entonces cuando Arenita lo levanta de la cabeza y lo empuja a arreglar el asunto mientras ella lo espera de brazos cruzados vigilándolo para que no hiciera otra tontería.

…

-WOW, No puedo creerlo- decía un pez ángel que se acercaba ella- Eres ARENITA MEJILLAS, no es cierto? Esto es increíble tu en este lugar… no lo puedo creer. Espera porque si eres ella verdad?

-Ehh...Si-Responde un poco extrañada ante su pregunta.

-¡AAAHHHH!. ¡Oigan todas! ¡La famosa Arenita Mejillas está aquí!

-SHHH. Espera… no tienes que crear un escándalo de esto.

Es cuando rápidamente comienzan aparecer los medios con camaras y rodeandola para una entrevista cosa que ella quería evitar desde un principio.

-Escuche todo el mundo… Yo no estoy involucrada en todo esto. Un amigo mio me inscribió en todo esto como parte de una broma.

-Por supuesto Arenita Mejillas, la "gran científica de Fondo de Bikini", ¿Concursando para Señorita fondo de Bikini? Definitivamente debía tratarse de una broma.

-Un segundo ¿Por qué ...

-Bueno querida. Si tomamos en cuenta tu forma tan poco agraciada de vestir, tu cara y esos brazos. No te ofendas querida pero de no ser por la flor que llevas en la cabeza cualquiera diría que eres un hombre. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

Se escuchaba como todos a su alrededor murmuraban a su alrededor. No había razón para que ella no iniciara una pelea en ese momento pero con toda esa gente a su alrededor y con las cámaras a su alrededor solo cierra el puño y lo mantiene abajo.

-Ven, se los dije- Se ríe y comienza caminar al alejarse. -Sinceramente no se como pudieron emocionarse por que una extraña criatura terrestre concursaría, es mas ¿Por qué siquiera dejarían que una repulsiva criatura terrestre como ella participara?

-Quizás sea porque ya se cansaron de ver siempre lo mismo contigo.

Oyeron lo que dijo. Auch eso debio doler.

-QUE DIJISTE?

-No me importa quien seas o cuantas veces hallas ganado en estas cosas, puedo asegurarte que barreré el piso del escenario con tu cara.

Ella empieza a reír burlonamente- En serio? Es todo lo que puedes decir? No es nada que no haya escuchado antes, pero esta bien acepto tu reto. Entra al concurso y veamos si eres lo que vales, en todo caso si es que los jueces te consideran rie y continua con su camino-Te veo en las semifinales…. Si es que llegas.

-Así será…Así será.

"¿Arenita va a competir en un concurso de belleza de manera voluntaria?" Bob Esponja esta boquiabierto del cambio de decisión de Arenita quien ha estado escuchando toda la conversación y que aún no se puede creer lo que acaba de pasar.

-Dime que no es enserio- Se acerca a ella por la espalda- Dime que es una broma y que no estuve a punto de morir en tu casa por algo que después ibas a hacer.

-Esto es muy enserio Bob esponja y voy a ganar ese concurso cueste lo que cueste, y respecto a lo que paso en mi casa… eso si te lo merecías.

* * *

Me tarde más de lo esperado debido a que no me gustaba el final y lo tuve que cambiar varias veces.

Últimamente he estado haciendo varias cosas al mismo tiempo y aunque no quería decirlo, me temo que va a pasar mucho tiempo más, para que publique el siguiente capitulo de "Señorita Fondo de Bikini" o algún One-shot de "Mas allá del amor", pero no voy a dejar incompleta esta historia solo necesito tiempo para acomodar mis horarios y antes de que se den cuenta estaré de vuelta.

Pero entre otras cosas espero que les allá gustado este capitulo y no olviden comentar.

Nos vemos pronto (espero) XD.


End file.
